My Thieving Hero
by XxPokeShipsxX
Summary: Lyra just started her journey and it's off to a terrible start. Silver's there to make it better. When Silver travels with Lyra what will happen? Soulsilvershipping
1. Chapter 1

_My Thieving Hero_

14 year old Lyra yawned as she walked into the Pokémon center in Cherrygrove City. She had just started her Pokémon journey and she was already tired. First she had to go to émon for Professor Elm, then some annoying boy she found out was named Silver bothered her for a battle but she won. Then again Lyra and her Chikorita had been battling all day, training up since she found out that the first gym was flying type and she would be a disadvantage...no wonder she was so tired. "Hi Nurse Joy, could you heal up my Pokémon?" Lyra asked rubbing her eyes.

"Of course. Would you like a room for tonight? We're very backed up today so your Pokémon won't be ready until tomorrow." Nurse Joy explained.

"Sure, thank you." Lyra responded as Nurse Joy handed her the key to her room. Lyra thanked her and walked to the room. When she got there she saw the blood red hair that belonged to the boy who bothered her. She sighed, remember to be nice...kill em' with kindness she thought. "Hello Silver." She greeted. Silver looked at her a scoffed. Silver thought that Lyra was really cute but he would never admit it...or be even nice to that little girl. Lyra huffed when he wouldn't respond. "Hey you don't have to ignore me ya know!" She spoke loudly.

"Stop, you're annoying." Silver said bluntly trying to go into his room. Lyra latched on to his arm to taking his answers too well. Silver turned to look at her, is this really how weak she is...I'm not even moving he thought.

"Come out Totodile. Water gun." Silver ordered his **stolen** starter. At that moment Lyra was soaked head to toe.

"You jerk! Why do you even have your Pokémon with you?! Go heal him you...jerk!" Lyra yelled. Silver pushed her away from the door.

"No." Silver told her as he slammed the door in her face. Lyra puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. Then she remembered that she now had to dry here clothes.

"So much work!" She whined. She went into her room and peeled off her wet clothes and put on pajamas that consisted of a light red camisole and shorts with Vulpix on them. She sighed...there was nothing to do. She just decided to go to sleep. She hopped into bed, cuddling one pillow. As she slept little did she know that Team Rocket was going to attack the Cherrygrove City Pokémon Center. There was a loud bang waking up everyone in the Center. Lyra jumped up scared. What happened...was Chikorita okay? She went to the door, she peered outside to see everyone else doing to same, even Silver. Everyone muttered words to everyone else when a grunt showed up in the front of the hallway.

"You are all held hostage! Give me all your Pokémon and you won't get hurt!" He screamed to everyone. He went around with a bag, people dropped their Pokémon into them. Lyra was shocked, how could a trainer abandon their Pokémon. As the grunt wasn't looking she snuck down the other end of the hallway. She had to get Chikorita. Little did she know Silver followed her. He wanted to take down the scum that was Team Rocket just as much as anyone else, why wouldn't he? As she walked down the hall she was looking for where the Pokémon were kept. Soon she found it.

"Ah how do I know which is Chikorita?" Lyra mumbled to herself.

"You don't." A voice said from behind her. She tensed and turned. "You should have stayed in your room girl." A rocket said, but he looked higher up than just a grunt.

"It's just one Pokémon, please just let me have her and I won't tell anyone." She begged. The man came closer to her.

"How about no. But you are very pretty...very cute really. I like girls like you. How about this, you do a little something for me and I let you live. That work." He offered menacingly.

"No! You gross pedophile! Get away for me!" Lyra yelled hoping someone would hear.

"I wasn't really offering. Too bad. Guess your going to die when I finish with you." He said shrugging as he walked over to her. He grabbed her by her shirt. At that moment she thanked Arceus she wore a bra to bed. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you." He said grinning creepily. She began crying as he touched her. She just started he adventure how could this happen? She was half-undressed when Silver opened the door to where she was.

"What the... Hey leave her alone!" Silver yelled. He may not like her but that wasn't right to touch her...but you do like her Silver, she's so cute and you love it he reminded himself. He shook his head fiercely as he took Totodile out.

"Use bite on this asshole!" Silver yelled. Totodile bit on to the mans head. He ran forward and punched the man in the face knocking him out. Silver was breathing heavily with adrenaline. He felt someone hug him. It was Lyra, she was crying. Silver pulled away only to take off his jacket and give it to her. "Just take it...don't say anything...just cover up." He muttered. Lyra took his jacket and put it on. It was huge on her. Silver had to admit she looked so cute...he wasn't supposed to think anything or anyone was cute but she was a different story. She hugged him tightly. Silver didn't know what to do, so he just hugged her back.

"I was so scared...I didn't know what was going to happen." She muttered in to his chest.

"It's okay. Just...let's get out of here." Silver said taking her hand.

"But what about Chikorita?" She asked.

"Don't worry...Joys got it." He said pulling her.

"Wait...at least tie him up." Lyra suggested. Silver went to grab some ductape and wrapped it around his arms, wrists, legs, and ankles. He grabbed Lyra's again and lead her to his room.

"Just sit down. Relax...I'll go get you something to wear." He said as he went to grab her a shirt he had. He pulled out a black tank and handed it to her. He turned while she changed. Why was Silver so uncomfortable. Girls would always throw themselves at him, he had the badass vibe. But why with Lyra was he stuttering, blushing, and things of that nature? When she was fully clothed he went to sleep on the floor when she grabbed his arm.

"Sleep with me please. I don't wanna be alone." She said quietly

"I don't know..." He trailed off.

"Please! I won't safe if you don't!" She whiled.

"Okay!" He yelled as he got into bed with her. She snuggled up to him, her head on his chest. She fell fast asleep after a few seconds. Silver looked down at her. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. He had a feeling he would be a tad addicted to her when he first met her...and now he is. Maybe he could travel with her. But he didn't wanna look weak, he needed an excuse.

**Note: I'm tempted to make this a full story, review it and give your opinion on that. I left it not very romantic only because if this is the start of a story I don't want all the romance packed into one chapter. Well just give me your opinion and I'll see what I'm gonna do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've decided to make this an official story! Thanks to Uriah Wolfdragon for motivating me! Now let's get this started!**

* * *

><p>Lyra opened her eyes only to see black...oh yeah she thought I asked Silver to sleep with me. He probably only did it out of pity. She sighed as she tried to get up but couldn't. She looked to see Silvers arms around her waist. She blushed, when she looked at him up close he was really handsome. His hair seemed to fall just so perfectly. She was still looking at him when he woke up groggily.<p>

"Morning." He muttered in his husky morning voice. Lyra was suddenly very shy.

"Good morning." She whispered. Silver raised an eye brow.

"When are you quiet?" He asked sitting up and stretching. She mumbled illegible words and Silver just got up. "So I think I should travel with you. You're too weak to take care of yourself." Silver said as he got his regular clothes on. Lyra blushed, he wanted to go with her? Soon he processed what he said.

"Hey! I am not weak you jerk!" She defended as she jumped up from the bed. Silver looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"You really are, and I'm traveling with your wether you like it or not." He told her. "Go get your clothes. We gotta go." Silver said leaning on a wall.

"Hey I didn't even agree to this!" Lyra tried to protest.

"I don't care, go get your clothes." Silver said pushing her out. Lyra grumbled as she walked to grab her clothes hoping that they were dry. Thankfully they were. She got dressed quickly. Lyra was tempted to sneak away but Silver was waiting for her outside."Okay lets go." Silver said walking ahead.

"I still have to get Chikorita ya know!" Lyra exclaimed. Silver made a gesture with his hand saying to go do that. When Lyra got to the counter Nurse Joy was there looking worried.

"Ah Lyra yes. I'm so terribly sorry about last night. Here's your Pokémon and 10 potions on us." She said handing back Chikoritas Pokéball and the 10 potions.

"It's fine, as long as everyone's okay now. And thank you. I'll put these to good use." Lyra thanked Nurse Joy and went over to Silver who was waiting by the door. "Hey take these." Lyra said handing him half of the potions.

"Why would I need these?" Silver said handing them back. Lyra looked at him.

"To keep your Pokémon healthy! You jerk take them!" Lyra yelled at him. Silver sweat-dropped as he took the potions.

"Fine, I still don't see the point." Silver said putting them away. Lyra huffed as she walked ahead. Soon they reached route 30.

"I wanna catch some Pokémon...the more you have the better right?" Lyra laughed out as she ran ahead. Silver sighed, he wanted to go after her but he didn't wanna look weak and needy. He did though walk quicker as he went in her direction. He found that she was running around the tall grass looking for wild Pokémon. He didn't see why she loved them so much. They were just tools. He was startled when a Youngster came up to him.

"I'm Joey! My Rattata is on the top percentage!" Joey yelled at him. "Let's battle!" Silver looked at him and pushed him aside not wanting to deal with pesky kids like him. When he saw Joey run up to Lyra, Silver was annoyed. Of course she was gonna battle him...god how annoying. Silver watched the battle from the shade of a tree. When they finished Silver heard Joey asking for Lyra's number. Silver walked over before she could give him the number and shoved the kid aside while pulling Lyra away with him.

"Silver that was so rude why did you do that?" Lyra asked him annoyed.

"I don't want pesky little kids bothering you." Silver replied. Lyra smirked.

"So you worry about me huh?" Lyra teased him. Silver blushed slightly.

"No! I just don't want to have to deal with you talking to him for long periods of time!" Silver explained rushing each word. Lyra laughed

"Yeah okay! What ever helps you sleeps at night!" Lyra said. She thought to herself that Silver was sure different then last night but in someways exactly the same. Was he bi-polar? She had no clue but she was glad she had a traveling partner. As they walked they saw a lot of different Pokémon but none of them appealed to her. That all changed when Lyra saw a Hoothoot that was smaller than the rest of the flock. "I want that Hoothoot." Lyra told Silver. He scoffed.

"Why would you want that thing. Not only is it a lame Pokémon in a while but it's the weakest of them all." Silver said. Lyra slapped him on the upper arm as she went to catch the Hoothoot.

"Come on out Chikorita! Use vine whip to hold the Hoothoot in place!" Lyra yelled. Chikoritas vines wrapped around the owl Pokémon. "Now use tackle!" Chikorita bashed into the Hoothoot."Great job, let go of it!" Lyra exclaimed. She threw a Pokéball at the injured Pokémon. Lyra held her breath. 1...2...3...Click. Lyra let go as she grinned and picked up the Pokéball. "I caught a Hoothoot!" She cheered.

"Wow, great job. Can we go now?" Silver said pulling her along.

"Aw is Silvy jealous I have more Pokémon than him?" Lyra teased.

"No cuz your Pokémon are weak! I'd much rather have one good Pokémon than a lot of crappy ones.

"My Pokémon are great so shut up you jerk." Lyra scolded him.

"On,e I'm older than you so don't tell your elder to shut up. Two, is that the best name you can think of to call me?" Silver asked.

"That's coming from the guy who just calls people weak! And I'm not mean like you so yes! That is the only name!" Lyra huffed out. They continued walking to Violet City when they got really close. They were walking through a walkway when someone called out Lyra's name. Lyra turned to see her best friend Gold.

"Oh my gosh hi!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Lyra! Guess what? My Cyndiquil is now a Quilava! Isn't that great?" Gold bragged.

"That's amazing, you must be a great trainer!" Lyra praised. Gold laughed. Silver didn't like this Gold kid, he seemed like the type to be braggy and take other guys girls. Not that Lyra was his girl...or that he wanted her to be but still!

"Who's this?" Gold asked Lyra pointing to Silver.

"Oh this is Silver, Silver this is Gold. I love the fact your names are like opposites!" Lyra commented as she introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you!" Gold said sticking his hand out. Slice mumbled something of a greeting and shook Gold's hand.

"Lyra I think we should go if we want to get to the Gym." Silver said rushing her out.

"But I wanna catch up with Gold." Lyra protested.

"It's fine. Just call me, I'm gonna got train some more. Have fun!" Gold said as he went back to route 32.

"You suck Silvy! I wanted to talk!" Lyra whined

"Don't call me Silvy!" Silver yelled. Lyra laughed as they walked in to Violet City.

"Welcome to Violet City Silver!" Lyra exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Okay I think that's a good point to stop. It's really late right now but I just wanted to get this done. Hope you liked it 3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Hiya guys! I have bad news... I didn't do so well this quarter in school so my internet is going to be taken away. I'll try to update as much as possible but it won't be everyday sadly. Please bare with me :)**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Violet City Silver!" Lyra exclaimed. They looked around to see a very old looking city, sure it was nice but it still had an elderly feel to it.<p>

"Are you sure this is a city? It looks like old people central." Silver complained.

"Ugh you are so mean, come on. We have to keep going! To the Sprout Tower!" Lyra exclaimed pulling on Silvers sleeve.

"Hey let go of me!" Silver yelled. Lyra shook her head as walked forward

"Your the one who always wants to train! So let's go train! I heard we have to beat the Elder there before we can challenge the gym anyways." Lyra explained. Silver groaned as he began to walk with her. When the got inside the Sprout Tower you could see the pillar moving rapidly. "Isn't that amazing! I heard it's because they are training very hard up there." Lyra said.

"I don't care, let's just get this over with." Silver said as he took Lyra's hand and lead her up the pillar. Lyra looked down at their hands. Did he want to hold her hand... Or was he just rushing her? Lyra's cheeks got a pink tint to them. When they reached the top the Elder was there waiting.

"Uh, you can let go of my hand now." Lyra muttered. Silver looked down and blushed as he let go of her hand. Lyra giggled at his reaction. They both walked towards the Elder.

"Oh what a cute couple!" The Elder exclaimed. They both blushed a bright pink, Silver when to protest when the Elder continued. "How would you like to have a double battle, it'll be sweet for you two." He offered.

"We should do it...right honey?" Lyra said putting focus on the word honey. Silver stuttered when he finally sighed.

"Sure." He said taking out a Pokéball that had his Totodile. "Come out!" Silver called to his starter. Lyra smiled as she took out her on Pokéball containing Chikorita.

"Chikorita come on out!" She called. Both Pokémon were out, soon so was the Elders Pokémon which were a Bellsprout and Hoothoot. After a long and intense battle, partly consisting of Lyra getting angry at how Silver treated Totodile, they won. The Elder smiled partly.

"Though you boy do not treat your Pokémon with as much care as I would like, I'm almost positive that this young lady with teach you better. With that here, I'd like you two to have these Pokémon." The Elder said handing them each a Pokéball. "You young lady have a Vulpix and you boy have a Growlithe. They are very fine Pokémon indeed. Treat them well." The Elder said as he went to tend to something. Lyra smiled as she hugged the Pokéball to her chest.

"Isn't this great Silver! A Vulpix!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Yeah...this was a nice surprise." Silver said looking at the Pokéball. Lyra grabbed his arm giggling as she pulled him down the tower once again. Silver blushed, still thinking about how Lyra pretended to be his girlfriend. Silver wouldn't mind Lyra being his girlfriend, even though she was annoying...but in that adorable way. Silver shook his head, he wasn't allowed to think like that. When they got outside Lyra dragged him over to a little field.

"Let out your Growlithe! I want them to play together." Lyra said reaching for Vulpix's Pokéball.

"No, that's dumb." Silver said turning away. Lyra hit his arm.

"No it's not! Please? I really want them to okay together." Lyra whiled.

"Ugh fine!" Silver said calling out his Growlithe. When both Pokémon were out they looked at each other and began to chase each other. Running around playing. Lyra and Silver sat down to watch them. After a good 30 minutes the two fire Pokémon were cuddling fast asleep.

"Aw how cute, they must be really young. It looks like they really like each other huh?" Lyra pointed out.

"I guess." Silver muttered.

"It looks like I'm stuck with you." Lyra said leaning her head on Silvers shoulder. Silver blushed and tried to move away. "Come on, if our Pokémon can cuddle, I wanna cuddle too." Lyra said moving closer to him.

"Fine." Silver said as he wrapped an arm around her. Little did she know that Silver had a small grin on his face. After just sitting there, they decided to go check into a Pokémon center and go to the gym tomorrow.

"One room please." Lyra asked Nurse Joy. Silvers eyes widened.

"I am not going to sleep with you!" He bursted out yelling. Both Lyra and Nurse Joy laughed.

"You do know rooms can have more than one bed right. Jeez Silvy you are such a boy." Lyra said giggling. Silver blushed as he muttered ineligible words. "Thank you Nurse Joy!" Lyra said as she grabbed Silvers arm and skipped off to the room. When they got in and were all changed Lyra looked at Silver.

"Remember! Tomorrow we challenge the Violet City gym!" Lyra exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Well sadly this might be the last chapter for a week or so. But please understand! Also the VulpixGrowlithe thing was requested by Uriah Wolfdragon! I have plans for the Pokémon hehe. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, The Violet City Gym!**


End file.
